Happier Times Turned Dark
by Ms. Ships A Lot
Summary: She should have known that something like this would happen, she did have that bad feeling and did try to warn him but he said not to worry but she did worry because it was about him. And she was right because right now her Percy was missing and Hera had something to with it. This is what I might have wanted to happen in The Lost Hero. This is my first fic. Slight AU
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first fic as I had said in the summary and I had red many of these fics where Percy is missing and blah and I had started to write some of my own but i didn't want to post it but my sisters had read some of it by accident and they liked it so here I am posting the prologue of this so anyway here is is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this Rick Riordan does and if I did Percy and Annabeth would have been together since the third book **

* * *

She didn't know how it happened but here she was looking at her boyfriend's bed in shock and sadness because she could have stopped it from happening but she didn't and that freaking pissed her off to no end. They could have had all summer to be together but of course that never happens. They had everything planned out and he was so excited when they were talking about because he had wanted to take her out on a few dates before and he did but he didn't do it often because of school and her new job as Olympus' new architect. She should have known that something like this would happen she did have that bad feeling and did try to warn him but he said not to worry but she did worry because it was about him. And she was right because right now her Percy was missing and Hera had something to with it.

* * *

**So did I do terrible or what please let me know if I should continue or stop. PLEASE PLEASE review if you like it **


	2. Chapter 1

**hello people**

**so about my story it might be a four part series or just one story but still thinking about it. I somewhat have the whole plot thought out so yeah anyway here's my story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Rick Riordan does **

* * *

It had been four months since she last saw him and she was excited. This was the first full summer he would stay for. No more prophecies, just a fun summer together. She was waiting for Percy to pick her up because she was going to stay at his house then go to camp. They had been able to go on a few dates but that was in March. She had been so busy with reconstructing Olympus and school. Today was her last day of school and she was waiting for that Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend to come. Super late she thought and it was so like him to be but she smiled fondly at the thought. She thought back on when they got together and how far they have come.

She was lost in thought when she ran into Courtney the Queen Bee of the school.

"What do you think your doing" she had basically yelled.

"I'm sooo sorry Courtney" she had said though forced teeth.

"You better be Chase" then walked away like nothing happened.

Ten minutes later she sees Percy's car and she's wondering what took him so long to pick her up. She saw him get out the car to lean against it to wait for her and she could tell that he hadn't noticed her.

As she was making her way to him she watches Courtney walk in front of him

"Hi, there I was wondering is you were looking for someone"

Percy looked up at Courtney

"Yes do you where Annabeth is." The look on Courtney's face was priceless.

"Yes I do but you don't want her you want someone like me."

"Why would I want someone artificial when I have someone who is beautiful when she doesn't even try to be."

She then saw Percy try and get rid of Courtney but she wouldn't budge. Taking a deep breath she realized there was one way to get rid of her and she didn't like it. Taking another deep breath she shouted in a girly voice

"BABY" as she ran straight into Percy's arms.

"Wise Girl whaaa..."

"Play along Seaweed Brain" she whispered in his ear.

"What's going on here" Courtney had all but yelled.

"Pet names isn't that what couples do right Babe" Percy had interrupted her before she could say something.

"You two together" she looked confused like it was hard for her to comprehend it. "Since August right Baby."

"And still going strong" and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Courtney screamed and just stomped away.

"Finally she's gone". She turned to face him

"You know she tried to flirt with you."

"Yeah but let's forget about that okay." Before she could say a thing he kissed her, not that she objected or anything but they were at school. They had finally broken apart but they were both very breathless.

"Now that you got your proper greeting we can go now." And with that he started dragging her to his car with her giggling as they went. It was moments like this that she wished she could keep forever.

As they are getting in the car her phone starts to ring. It's her dad that calls her and she talks to him about the school year and that Percy had just picked her up.

"Tell your dad that we're going by to get your stuff and that we'll be there in 20 minutes." Percy just all but blurted out. Her father she realized had heard him and she apologizes because her boyfriend was acting stupid as usual but after that she and her father said their goodbyes.

"So you excited about camp Wise Girl." Percy asks her with a smile.

"Well obviously I am because this is the first summer you can stay the whole summer".

* * *

**so did you guys like it. Do I need to continue anyways review **


End file.
